<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Just Got Mom'd! by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605533">You Just Got Mom'd!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Momxiety Moments [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Parent Friend Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, The Lights are just really confused the whole time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Virgil parents the Lights on three separate occasions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The whole fam - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Momxiety Moments [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Roman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasn't expecting to update this series so soon, but this was too good not to write.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Ew," Roman stuck his tongue out, eyeing the plate of food in front of him. Virgil looked up from his own plate, eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Problem, Princey?"</p><p>"It's just," Roman pointed his finger at the forbidden mini trees. "Do I have to eat those?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ew," Roman stuck his tongue out, eyeing the plate of food in front of him. Virgil looked up from his own plate, eyebrow raised.<br/><br/>"Problem, Princey?"<br/><br/>"It's just," Roman pointed his finger at the forbidden mini trees. "Do I have to eat <em>those</em>?"<br/><br/>Virgil gave the table a once over. Roman's eyes followed his. Everyone else at the table was eating quietly. Eating everything. Including... <em>those things</em>. <br/><br/>"Everyone else seems to be fine with them. They're not carrots or anything."<br/><br/>"Yeah, but..." Roman trailed off.<br/><br/>"But what, Princey?"<br/><br/>"They're just really gross!" He whined.<br/><br/>And, for the record, he was perfectly aware he was being childish, but the embarrassment was worth it if he could get away with not eating <em>them</em>.<br/><br/>"It's just broccoli, Roman, it won't kill you."<br/><br/>"How do you know?"<br/><br/>Virgil jerked his head towards Janus, who was sitting to Roman's left.<br/><br/>"Jan eats those things religiously, and he hasn't dropped dead yet."<br/><br/>Janus looked up at the mention of his name, cheeks stuffed with broccoli. Roman grimaced. He had no idea how someone could even put up with broccoli, let alone actually <em>like</em> it.<br/><br/>"Wha' we talkin' 'bout?"<br/><br/>Virgil wrinkled his nose.<br/><br/>"Gross, Jan. Don't talk with your mouth full. And how many times have I told you to eat slowly?"<br/><br/>While Virgil was busy reprimanding Janus about his table manners, Roman discreetly slid his plate over, trying to inconspicuously transfer his broccoli to Janus' plate. He was sure the Side wouldn't notice, considering the speed at which he was shoving broccoli in his mouth, even as Virgil was telling him off. And even if he did, Roman doubted he would care.</p><p>"Don't even think about it."<br/><br/>Roman froze, eyes travelling slowly upwards to meet Virgil's stern gaze. He mustered his best angelic smile.<br/><br/>"Do what? I wasn't going to do anything?"<br/><br/>Virgil didn't seem convinced by his (surely unassailable) innocent act. His eyes narrowed, and Roman found himself squirming under the stare.<br/><br/>"So you weren't just about to put a florette of broccoli onto Janus' plate?"<br/><br/>"...No?"<br/><br/>Virgil rolled his eyes, though the action seemed more fond than anything (much to Roman's relief).<br/><br/>"It's just broccoli, Ro."<br/><br/>"No! It's not <em>just </em>broccoli! It is an abomination that besmirches the very name of food, and I <em>refuse</em> to eat it!"<br/><br/>The others finished eating now, and were watching the exchange like it was an intense tennis match, eyes flicking back and forth from Virgil to Roman. The Anxious Side sighed, waving his hand at everyone else, but not before scrutinising their plates.<br/><br/>"Ok, all of you can leave," he turned to Roman as they vacated the table one by one heading to the kitchen to put their plates in the sink. He leaned forward.<br/><br/>"Eat three, and I'll let you go."<br/><br/>Roman stared down at his plate, now empty of everything except the gross green things, in disgust. Very slowly, he stabbed one with his fork, bringing it up to his lips. Virgil watched him expectantly. He put it in his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut and chewing.<br/><br/>Instantly, his mouth exploded with the horrible bitter-ish taste, along with the slight saltiness of the water Virgil had boiled them in. Roman suppressed a grimace.<br/><br/>"It's cold and soggy," he complained.<br/><br/>"Well it wouldn't have been cold and soggy if you'd eaten it earlier."<br/><br/>He swallowed, opening his eyes to see Virgil's eyes flick down to his plate.<br/><br/>"Try not to keep it in your mouth so long. That makes it feel even grosser."<br/><br/>Roman nodded, picking up another. He paused.<br/><br/>"Do I <em>really</em> have to?"<br/><br/>"Yes, Roman, you really have to," Virgil chuckled. "Now c'mon, just two more."<br/><br/>Roman ate the one on his fork, pushing down the urge to spit it back out. He forced himself to swallow. Virgil gave him a, strangely encouraging, smile.<br/><br/>"Good boy. One more."</p><p>Warmth bloomed in his chest at the praise, and he shoved the last piece in his mouth before he could think too much about it. As soon as he swallowed, Virgil stood up, swiping the plate from him before he could take it to the kitchen himself.<br/><br/>"Thank you, Roman."</p><p>The words sounded oddly sincere.<br/><br/>Just as Roman was about to leave, Virgil leaned close, sliding something into his hand. His eyes flicked down to see a Butterfingers bar. When he glanced back at Virgil, the Side winked at him.<br/><br/>"Just don't tell Pat."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear, I'm like the one person who would turn eating broccoli into a really emotional situation...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Patton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You better not be going for those cookies."</p>
<p>Patton startled, nearly falling off the counter. He jumped off carefully, turning around to see Virgil perched on the fridge, watching him intently. He placed a hand on his chest, breathing a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"Virgil! You surprised me there, kiddo."</p>
<p>Virgil shrugged apologetically. He pointed at the open cupboard.</p>
<p>"What have we said about the cookies, Patton?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies to anyone who got confused after clicking on chapter three and finding Logan's chapter, I made the last minute decision of having this in some kind of chronological order.</p>
<p>Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You better not be going for those cookies."<br/><br/>Patton startled, nearly falling off the counter. He jumped off carefully, turning around to see Virgil perched on the fridge, watching him intently. He placed a hand on his chest, breathing a sigh of relief.<br/><br/>"Virgil! You surprised me there, kiddo."<br/><br/>Virgil shrugged apologetically. He pointed at the open cupboard.<br/><br/>"What have we said about the cookies, Patton?"<br/><br/>Patton's face burned at being caught. He suddenly felt dwarfed under Virgil's stern gaze.<br/><br/>"We said no cookies after seven..." he mumbled, kicking the floor lightly. Virgil hummed.<br/><br/>"And what time is it now?"<br/><br/>"...nine thirty."<br/><br/>"Very good," Virgil nodded. "Thank you for being honest with me, Patton."<br/><br/>There was a weird feeling building in Patton's chest, one that he'd never really felt before. He wasn't sure if it was from the use of his full name, or being scolded in general, but it was something akin to shame. He hunched his shoulders, hugging himself.<br/><br/>"That audition didn't go very well," he said softly, pointedly avoiding Virgil's eyes.<br/><br/>There was a beat of silence, before Virgil answered, voice far quieter than before.<br/><br/>"No, it didn't." <br/><br/>Patton glanced up. Virgil was still watching him, though his expression had gone from stern to unreadable.<br/><br/>"Are you... are you ok?"<br/><br/>Virgil huffed, eyebrows raised. He seemed surprised by the question.<br/><br/>"Really, Pat, I should be asking you."<br/><br/>Now it was Patton's turn to be surprised.<br/><br/>"B-but you're Anxiety," he whispered.<br/><br/>"And I have ways of dealing with my feelings. You, however..."<br/><br/>Patton winced as Virgil trailed off. But he couldn't deny it. Repression wasn't exactly the best way to deal with things.<br/><br/>"...need a little help sometimes," Virgil finished with a tentative smile. "So I'll ask again. Are you ok?"<br/><br/>After considering the question, Patton nodded.<br/><br/>"I'm alright."<br/><br/>And he wasn't lying. Not completely, anyway. This one audition may not have been great, but as they'd established before, it didn't speak for everything everything Thomas had to offer. Even if he didn't get the part in this production, there were several others. Everyone's life had its peaks and valleys.<br/><br/>...But that didn't mean it was any more pleasant. Going up onto that stage was daunting, with the ever-looming threat of failure and, though Thomas hadn't failed, per se, he still didn't do as well as he could have.<br/><br/>Poor Roman had taken quite a blow.<br/><br/>"Do you know if Roman's ok?"<br/><br/>"Janus was with him earlier," Virgil smiled. "He's ok, you know. Jan's doing a good job minimising the damage."<br/><br/>"But it's my fault," Patton whispered. Virgil raised an eyebrow.<br/><br/>"How so?"<br/><br/>"Thomas takes these things to heart. And that's my fault. I get emotional..."<br/><br/>There was a lump growing in his throat, and a familiar pressure building behind his eyes. Patton blinked away the tears. He wouldn't cry, not again. He'd end up hurting Roman.</p>
<p>"And that's fine, Pat. You're allowed to be emotional, it's your job. Everytime Thomas auditions for one of these things, he's putting himself out there, letting people judge him. And sometimes the result isn't what you want, but you've never tried to keep him from doing it again, have you?"<br/><br/>Patton stared, then shook his head slowly.<br/><br/>"Exactly," Virgil chuckled. "Because if you did, you'd be stealing <em>my</em> job."<br/><br/>Patton didn't have a response for that. He resumed scuffing the floor with his feet.<br/><br/>"Pat, look at me, please?"<br/><br/>Patton complied hesitantly, meeting Virgil's eyes.<br/><br/>"This isn't all your fault."<br/><br/>The words were said with so much conviction, that Patton found himself believing them. Virgil smiled, crossing his legs and pulling out his phone.<br/><br/>"I think we all need to just chill out a little, stop making Thomas think about the audition so much. I know that sounds weird coming from me, but ruminating has never done us any good, has it?"<br/><br/>Patton shook his head, mirroring Virgil's smile. The Side began tapping away on his phone - Patton was never sure what he did on that thing. He turned his back, ready to leave the kitchen, when,<br/><br/>"So I'm just going to chill, over here, on top of the fridge," Virgil said loudly. Patton paused in the doorway."<br/><br/>"And I currently <em>happen</em> to be facing away from the cookie cupboard. So if <em>someone</em>-" his eyes flicked briefly to Patton. "-were to break a rule, and take a cookie, then I just wouldn't see it. And they wouldn't be in trouble."<br/><br/>A grin stretched across Patton's face as he shuffled back over to the cupboard and pulled out the cookie jar, taking only one - He couldn't betray Virgil like that. He placed the jar back onto the shelf, then climbed off the counter, coming to stand by the fridge.<br/><br/>"Thank you, Virgil," he said earnestly.<br/><br/>Virgil smiled, eyes stubbornly glued to his phone.<br/><br/>"You're welcome, Pat." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This got slightly heavier than I intended. Whoops.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Logan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Logan Sanders."</p><p>Logan froze, hand still gripping his door handle. He turned, slowly, spotting Virgil leaning against the door of his own room.</p><p>"What're you doing up so late?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Logan Sanders."<br/>
<br/>
Logan froze, hand still gripping his door handle. He turned, slowly, spotting Virgil leaning against the door of his own room.<br/>
<br/>
"What're you doing up so late?"<br/>
<br/>
<em>Logical reasoning. Come up with a logical reason that Virgil can't disagree with and he'll let you go. Just a reasonable, rational</em>-<br/>
<br/>
"What are <em>y</em><em>ou</em> doing awake?"<br/>
<br/>
That was <em>not</em> supposed to have come out of his mouth. Virgil laughed, low and quiet. The noise soothed Logan in a way he couldn't pinpoint.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sure you know, Lo, but one of my functions is anxiety. And we all know that the judge from today <em>h</em><em>ated</em> Thomas' audition. So, naturally, his anxiety is a bit-" Virgil held out his hand, raising it up in a typical "growing" motion. For the first time, Logan noticed that Virgil was taller than usual. "-heightened. I can't sleep tonight."<br/>
<br/>
"Ah." Was all Logan found he could say.<br/>
<br/>
"You didn't answer my question."<br/>
<br/>
"Right. Yes," Logan fumbled to come up with an answer, eyes darting left and right, anywhere but Virgil's gaze. "I left my coffee cup in the Common Room."<br/>
<br/>
Virgil raised a eyebrow, eyes travelling down to his hands, where his coffee cup was in full view. Logan gulped, slowly hiding it behind his back, as if that would help the situation.<br/>
<br/>
It did not.<br/>
<br/>
"You were going to get more coffee, weren't you?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yes," Logan's voice came out as a pathetic squeak, and heat rose to his cheeks. <br/>
<br/>
He heard Virgil sigh, as he straightened up and strode over to Logan, swiping the coffee cup in one fluid motion that made him wonder how he'd ever overlooked the striking similarities between Janus and Virgil.<br/>
<br/>
"Go to bed, Logan," Virgil spoke in a tone usually reserved only for Janus and Remus. It made Logan shudder as an unfamiliar warmth coursed through him. <br/>
<br/>
A, pleasantly cold, hand tangled itself in his hair, and he would've told Virgil to stop messing up his hair (his appearance did need to be pristine at all times, it was only logical), but it just felt so <em>good</em>...<br/>
<br/>
His eyes drifted shut as his head came to rest on something soft, that vibrated as soon as he made contact.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, you are tired, aren't you?"<br/>
<br/>
He was steered back into his room, face still buried in Virgil's chest, a steadying hand on his shoulder. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was glad Virgil was there, since he was fairly certain he wouldn't have made it to bed by himself.<br/>
<br/>
There was a dull thud and a muffled curse, and Logan snickered (it was <em>not</em> a giggle, thank you very much-), coming to the conclusion that Virgil had hit his head on the door frame, as he did every time he experienced these temporary growth spurts.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a rush of cold air, as his attire changed abruptly. He shivered, pressing himself closer to Virgil, trying to leech his warmth.<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry, Lo," Virgil's chest rumbled. "Should've warned you."<br/>
<br/>
He gave a noncommittal hum of dismissal, since his mouth didn't want to form words at that precise moment.<br/>
<br/>
He was led to his bed, and manhandled under the covers. He groaned, reaching for his phone on the nightstand to set an alarm. His hand was caught by another, and tucked, along with the rest of his body, under the thick, warm, duvet.<br/>
<br/>
"I better not see you at breakfast in the morning," there was a low chuckle and Logan whined. He really didn't understand what was so funny!<br/>
<br/>
"Well, later in the morning. You need eight hours of sleep at least, so I'll bring you up some pancakes after breakfast, alright?"<br/>
<br/>
Logan wanted to disagree. He wanted to get back out of bed, get his coffee, and continue working, like he'd planned to do. He wanted to say that he didn't need to be taken care of, because he was perfectly capable of doing so himself.<br/>
<br/>
What he actually ended up doing, was turning over and burying his face into his pillow. </p><p>Logan was nudged lightly as his sheets were straightened and tucked with extreme precision. He pressed his face further into the pillow, thoughts becoming less lucid and getting further... and further... and... </p><p>What was he thinking about again?<br/>
<br/>
The looming precense above him disappeared and, for a moment, he expected to hear goofy whistling and a cheery "night, kiddo!".<br/>
<br/>
Instead, he was briefly enveloped in the subtle scent of fabric softener as a pair of soft lips brushed against his cheek.<br/>
<br/>
Logan slept soundly that morning. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Virgil grows taller whenever Thomas' anxiety is heightened, change my mind-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Virgil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter. I apologise if this is not great, I'm tired.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil had been watching Roman push broccoli around his plate for nearly ten minutes, getting mildly concerned, now. Was Roman not hungry? They were eating lunch a bit early because they needed to be on high alert for Thomas' audition, but breakfast was still- <br/><br/>"Ew." <br/><br/>Ew? <br/><br/>"Problem, Princey?" Virgil asked, confused as to what the issue was. Roman didn't <em>sound </em>sick... <br/><br/>Roman pointed at the handful of broccoli florettes on his plate. Virgil hadn't put many on his plate, but not a single one had been eaten. <br/><br/>"It's just, do I have to eat <em>those</em>?" <br/><br/>Ah. The broccoli. <br/><br/>Virgil gave the table a quick once over, happy to find that everyone else was eating without complaint. <br/><br/>"Everyone else seems to be fine with them. They're not carrots or anything." <br/><br/>Everyone in the Mindscape hated carrots, because Thomas despised them. So there was an unspoken agreement that carrots were forbidden during mealtimes. But not broccoli, though. Virgil didn't think anyone had an issue with broccoli. Well, not until now, anyway. <br/><br/>"Yeah, but..." Roman trailed off, still eyeing the vegetables on his plate in distaste. <br/><br/>"But what, Princey?" Virgil prodded. <br/><br/>"They're just really gross!" <br/><br/>Virgil's lips tugged upwards at the admission. Despite what Remus and Roman might think, they really weren't that dissimilar. It had taken him quite a while to get Remus used to broccoli, and he remembered the Duke saying the very same thing, years ago. <br/><br/>"It's just broccoli, Roman, it won't kill you." <br/><br/>Virgil nodded to Janus, who was busy shoving so much broccoli in his mouth that, if he didn't know any better, Virgil would've thought he hadn't eaten in days. <br/><br/>"Jan eats those things religiously, and he hasn't dropped dead yet." <br/><br/>At the mention of his name, Janus looked up, cheeks packed full of broccoli, and vegetable juice dripping down his chin. Virgil cringed. <br/><br/>"Wha' we talkin' 'bout?" <br/><br/>When Janus opened his mouth to say the words, Virgil was given an unpleasant view of the chewed up broccoli coating his tongue. He wrinkled his nose. <br/><br/>"Gross, Jan. Don't talk with your mouth full," Janus glanced down, right side of his face flushing in embarrassment. "And how many times have I told you to eat slowly?" <br/><br/>Janus mumbled an apology, and Virgil smiled. He caught a movement from the corner of his eye. Roman was inching his plate closer and closer Janus', who had slowed down slightly, but still remained oblivious to what he was about to do. Virgil watched from his peripherals a little longer, waiting until Roman attempted to actually transfer the broccoli. <br/><br/>"Don't even think about it." <br/><br/>Roman froze. Virgil fought back a laugh at his expression of, almost comical, surprise. He shook himself out of his stupor, before giving Virgil an innocent smile. <br/><br/>"What? I wasn't going to do anything?" <br/><br/>Virgil raised an eyebrow. He wasn't even sure why Roman was even defending himself. It was fairly clear he knew that Virgil knew what he was going to do. <br/><br/>"So you weren't just about to put a florette of broccoli onto Janus' plate?" <br/><br/>"...no?" <br/><br/>Virgil rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at his lips. The situation was far too reminiscent of The Broccoli Incident of 2014 for him not to find it funny. At least Roman wouldn't spit chewed up broccoli at his face, like Remus did. <br/><br/>"It's just broccoli, Ro." <br/><br/>Roman gasped, seeming personally offending by Virgil's statement. <br/><br/>"No! It's not <em>just</em> broccoli! It is an abomination that besmirches the very name of food, and I <em>r</em><em>efuse</em> to eat it!"</p>
<p>Virgil heard someone snicker, and flicked his eyes away from Roman's face momentarily to see that everyone else had finished their food, and where now watching the interaction intently. He scanned their plates, almost as a reflex, and, upon finding they were all clean, he waved them off. <br/><br/>"Ok, all of you can leave," he turned his attention back to Roman as they all reluctantly began to get up, taking their plate to the sink. He leaned forward, propping his chin on his hand. <br/><br/>"Eat three, and I'll let you go." <br/><br/>Roman stared down at his plate as if it had betrayed him somehow, before slowly picking up a piece of broccoli with his fork. He put it in his mouth, scrunching his face up and chewing. <br/><br/>"It's cold and soggy," he complained. <br/><br/>"Well, it wouldn't have been cold and soggy if you'd eaten it earlier," Virgil replied, only half-teasing. <br/><br/>Roman swallowed after a while, opening his eyes to look at Virgil again. <br/><br/>"Try not to keep it in your mouth so long. That makes it feel even grosser." <br/><br/>Roman nodded hesitantly, then picked up another one. <br/><br/>"Do I <em>really</em> have to?" <br/><br/>"Yes, Roman, you really have to," Virgil chuckled. Yet again, Roman reminded him of Remus. "Now c'mon, just two more." <br/><br/>Roman ate the one on his fork, chewing slowly yet again, but he swallowed much quicker this time. Virgil smiled, noting the way Roman relaxed a little into his chair when he did. <br/><br/>"Good boy," the praise slipped out of his mouth before he could think better of it. <br/><br/>But he was glad it did. Roman melted at the words, looking happier than Virgil had seen him in a while. Virgil made a mental note to compliment him more often. <br/><br/>Roman ate the final piece of broccoli, swallowing it far easier than the last couple of times. <br/><br/>"Thank you, Roman," Virgil said earnestly, as he picked the plate up. </p>
<p>Just as the prince was about to leave, Virgil pulled out the chocolate bar he had stashed in his hoodie pocket, slipping it into Roman's hand. He merely smiled and winked at the Side's bewildered expression. <br/><br/>"Just don't tell Pat." <br/><br/>- <br/><br/>The audition... crashed and burned, to put it simply. <br/><br/>Thomas forgot the words hallway through - a torturous moment Virgil would never let him forget - then, just after he'd been given his second chance, his voice broke on a low note. Then, to put the cherry on top of this Cringe Cake, he bumped into at least three people on the way out, while trying to discreetly wipe tears from his eyes. <br/><br/>Yeah, there was no way Thomas was getting that part. <br/><br/>Virgil peeked into Roman's room, smiling when he saw Janus, back to the door, talking softly to the prince. Roman had taken quite a hit, black and blue blooming on his skin as Thomas continued to stumble haphazardly through the audition. <br/><br/>Janus had been by Roman's side throughout the whole ordeal, whispering quiet reassurances that they hadn't done as bad as they thought they had, that mistakes were always magnified in one's own head, that they may get the part anyway. <br/><br/>Virgil wasn't so sure, but refrained from commenting in fear of being the cause of one of those horrible bruises. <br/><br/>He ducked slightly, narrowly missing the door frame, and shut the door. <br/><br/>He didn't check Remus' room, knowing the Duke had gone to the Imagination to blow off steam. Virgil knew that, though he'd never admit it, Remus cared deeply for his twin, and hated it when he was injured. <br/><br/><em>"No one's allowed to maim my brother but me," </em>he'd once said.<br/><br/>It was mildly worrying, but the sentiment was appreciable, in Virgil's opinion. <br/><br/>He arrived at the kitchen and made a beeline for his usual brooding spot - the top of the fridge. It was his favourite place to sit, mainly because none of them (not  even Janus and Remus) could quite figure out how he got up there, and he loved seeing their bewildered expressions. <br/><br/>He closed his eyes, concentrated for a second, then pressed his hand to the side of the fridge, nodding to himself when it stuck firmly. He used his sticky appendages to climb up to the top of the fridge, then made himself comfortable. <br/><br/>As much as he hated them, spider characteristics were useful. Sometimes. <br/><br/>He pulled out his phone, ready to waste three hours on Tumblr, until someone, inevitably, set something on fire. But a hint of movement caught his eye. <br/><br/>Patton crept into the kitchen, eye flitting back and forth, before heading towards the cookie cupboard. Virgil glanced at the time on his phone. <br/><br/>Ah. Nine thirty. That was why Patton was sneaking around. <br/><br/>He waited until Patton had opened the cupboard to announce his presence. <br/><br/>"You better not be going for those cookies." <br/><br/>Patton jumped, grabbing the edge of the counter at the last second, preventing him from falling. He pressed a hand to his chest, sighing when he spotted Virgil on the fridge. <br/><br/>"Virgil! You surprised me there, kiddo!" <br/><br/>Virgil shrugged in lieu of an apology, then pointed to the open cupboard. <br/><br/>"What have we said about the cookies, Patton?" <br/><br/>Patton flushed red, shrinking under his stare. Virgil wondered when exactly he'd begun parenting the parent. <br/><br/>"We said no cookies after seven..." <br/><br/>Virgil hummed. They'd enforced that rule to make sure they didn't have any sugar high Sides right before bed. It wasn't much of a problem to begin with. Then Remus happened. <br/><br/>Sugar high Remus was like caffeine high Janus, but so, so much worse. They spent four hours chasing him around the Mindscape, then ended up tying him to the bed while he made comments so inappropriate that Virgil wanted to bleach his brain. <br/><br/>So now, the cookies were off limits after seven. <br/><br/>"And what time is it now?" <br/><br/>"...Nine thirty." </p>
<p>"Very good," Virgil nodded in approval. "Thank you for being honest with me, Patton." <br/><br/>There he went with the praise again. Since when did he say stuff like that to the Lights? <br/><br/>Patton didn't leave, like Virgil had expected him to. Instead, he shrunk even further into himself, wrapping his arms around his waist. Virgil softened at the, frankly pitiful, stance. <br/><br/>"That audition didn't go very well..." Patton mumbled, gaze fixed on the tiled floor. </p>
<p>Virgil opened his mouth to answer, but hesitated, having trouble finding the correct words. Eventually, he settled for, <br/><br/>"No, it didn't." <br/><br/>Patton glanced up at that, meeting his eyes. He searched Virgil's face for something, but didn't seem to find it. <br/><br/>"Are you... are you ok?" <br/><br/>Virgil's eyebrows ascended past his hairline, and he huffed out a surprised laugh. <br/><br/>"Really, Pat, I should be asking you." </p>
<p>Patton's eyes widened. <br/><br/>"But you're Anxiety..." his voice was but a whisper. <br/><br/>"And I have ways with dealing with my feelings. You, however..." Virgil trailed off, unable to find the correct words yet again. <br/><br/>Patton winced. <br/><br/>"...need a little help sometimes," Virgil concluded, smiling ruefully. "So I'll ask again. Are you ok?" <br/><br/>Patton mulled over his words for several moments. <br/><br/>"I'm alright." <br/><br/>Virgil didn't need to be Janus to know that wasn't true. Well, not completely true. <br/><br/>"Do you know if Roman's ok?" <br/><br/>"Janus was with him earlier. He's ok, you know. Jan's doing a good job minimising the damage," he tacked on, when Patton didn't seem convinced by the previous statement. <br/><br/>"But it's my fault," he whispered. Virgil raised an eyebrow. That... wasn't what he was expecting. <br/><br/>"How so?" <br/><br/>"Thomas takes these things to heart. And that's my fault. I get emotional..." <br/><br/>Virgil softened as Patton's voice wavered. <br/><br/>"And that's fine, Pat. You're allowed to be emotional, it's your job," he allowed himself a little chuckle at that. "Every time Thomas auditions for one of these things, he's putting himself out there, letting people judge him." <br/><br/>Virgil pushed away the worry threatening to crush his chest at the thought of judgement. Now was not a time for his feelings. <br/><br/>"And sometimes the result isn't what you want, but you've never tried to keep him from doing it again, have you?" <br/><br/>Patton's eyes widened almost comically, and he shook his head. <br/><br/>"Exactly," Virgil laughed. "Because if you did, you'd be stealing <em>my</em> job." <br/><br/>Patton's gaze travelled down to the floor once again, and he kicked the tiling lightly. Virgil breathed a near-silent sigh <br/><br/>"Pat, look at me, please?" <br/><br/>Patton obeyed, lifting his eyes to look at Virgil. <br/><br/>"This isn't your fault." Virgil said as sincerely as he could. <br/><br/>The guilt was lifted from Patton's expression microscopically, and that would have to do for now, Virgil supposed. He pulled out his phone again, finding Tumblr in seconds. <br/><br/>"I think we all need to chill out a little, make Thomas stop thinking about the audition so much." <br/><br/>Because that was how Virgil planned to spend the night. There was no way he was sleeping, not after this. <br/><br/>"I know that soundly weird coming from me, but ruminating has never done us any good, has it?" <br/><br/>Patton shook his head with a smile, before turning to leave the kitchen. Virgil suddenly felt a pang of guilt for making him leave empty handed. <br/><br/>"So I'm just going to chill, over here, on top of the fridge," he said. <br/><br/>Patton stopped as he was about to leave. Virgil angled his body so that the cookie cupboard was no longer in his line of sight. <br/><br/>"And I currently happen to be facing away from the cookie cupboard. So if someone-" his eyes flicked briefly to Patton's smiling face. Warmth bloomed in his chest. "-were to break a rule, then I just wouldn't see it. And they wouldn't be in trouble." <br/><br/>He could hear Patton climbing on the counter again, and the cupboard open and shut. Soon, Patton walking into his line off sight, clutching a cookie. <br/><br/>"Thank you, Virgil." <br/><br/>Virgil smiled, not taking his eyes off his screen. <br/><br/>"You're welcome, Pat." <br/><br/>- <br/><br/>It was late. <br/><br/>How late? Virgil wasn't sure. He couldn't sleep, physically couldn't, because his job just <em>had</em> to be keeping Thomas awake, didn't it? <br/><br/>Contrary to what Thomas thought, Virgil didn't always want to ruin his night. It was just how the Mindscape operated. If anxiety was heightened during the day, then anxiety would stay heightened, until Thomas made peace with the issue. When the others went to bed, their influences dimmed, so Thomas was left with his thoughts. <br/><br/>His anxious thoughts. <br/><br/>Virgil sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. He hated not being able to sleep. <br/><br/>The hallway was deathly silent as he walked through, scrutinising it. For what exactly, he didn't know. <br/><br/>He was bored, ok? <br/><br/>Virgil slowed to a stop in front of his own door, ready to resign himself to a night of listening to My Chemical Romance loud enough to hurt his ears. <br/><br/>Just as he was about to enter, the door opposite clicked open. Logan's door. <br/><br/>Turning around, Virgil leaned casually against his door, watching as Logan discreetly tried to leave his room. <br/><br/>"Logan Sanders." <br/><br/>Logan froze, then turned slowly, meeting eyes with Virgil, who smirked. <br/><br/>"What're you doing awake?" <br/><br/>"What're <em>you</em> doing awake?" <br/><br/>As soon as the words left his mouth, Logan's eye widened, and he blinked, as if he himself hadn't expected them. Virgil chuckled. <br/><br/>"I'm sure you know, Lo, but one of my functions is anxiety. And we all know that the judge from today hated Thomas' audition. So, naturally, his anxiety is a bit-" Virgil stuck his hand up, making a "growing" motion. "-heightened." <br/><br/>"Ah." <br/><br/>Virgil scanned Logan's frame, taking note of the way he slumped forwards, his hunched shoulders, and the large dark smudges under his eyes. <br/><br/>And the others called <em>him</em> a raccoon. <br/><br/>"You didn't answer my question." <br/><br/>"Right. Yes." Logan was pointedly avoiding his eyes, trying desperately to provide some kind of reason. <br/><br/>"I left my coffee cup in the Common Room." <br/><br/>Virgil stared at the coffee cup in his hand. Logan swallowed heavily, following his gaze. Slowly, he hid the coffee cup behind his back.</p>
<p>"You were going to get more coffee, weren't you?" <br/><br/>"Yes," even in the semi-darkness, Virgil could see his flushed cheeks. He wondered when his Mom Voice started to have an effect on <em>Logan. </em></p>
<p>He sighed, advancing forwards and stealing the coffee cup before Logan could protest. <br/><br/>"Go to bed, Logan." <br/><br/>Logan shuddered, eyes drooping. Virgil ran a hand through his hair, and he leaned into the touch, pitching forward until his head was pillowed on his chest. <br/><br/>"Oh, you are tired, aren't you?" Virgil absolutely did <em>not</em> croon. That was Janus' job. <br/><br/>But, then again, so was lying. <br/><br/>He took Logan gently by the shoulder, guiding him back to his room. Logan all but stumbled towards his bed, and Virgil was glad he'd caught him here, rather than- <br/><br/>His head collided with the painted wood of Logan's door frame. He cursed under his breath. Logan giggled, and he couldn't help but smile. As much as he hated these growth spurts, it was nice to hear Logan laugh genuinely. <br/><br/>He snapped his fingers, changing Logan's usual attire to his unicorn onesie. The Side shivered, snuggling so close that he was nearly inside of Virgil's hoodie. <br/><br/>"Sorry, Lo," Virgil said, smoothing back his hair apologetically. "Should've warned you." <br/><br/>All he received was a hum in response. <br/><br/>Virgil led him to the bed and manoeuvred him under the covers. Logan groaned, turning around and groping his nightstand for something. His phone, Virgil realised. Most probably to set an alarm. He picked up Logan's arm, placing in under the duvet, where it belonged, then tucking the Side in entirely. <br/><br/>"I better not see you at breakfast in the morning," he said, chuckling as he stole a glance at Logan's clock. Logan whined. <br/><br/>Two am. <br/><br/>"Well, later in the morning," he lowered his voice, using the tone that always made Janus and Remus fall asleep when they were younger.<br/><br/>You need eight hours of sleep at least-" he almost laughed at the irony of having to say that to Logan, of all people. "-so I'll bring you up some pancakes after breakfast, alright?" <br/><br/>Logan turned, snuggling into his pillow. </p>
<p>Virgil sighed fondly, leaning over his sleeping form to tuck the duvet around Logan properly, making sure every inch of him was covered, so he wouldn't get cold. <br/><br/>He straightened up, taking a moment to admire the rare peacefulness of Logan's expression. Nowadays, his brow seemed to be perpetually furrowed, lips permanently downturned. It was a nice change to see serenity, rather than solemnity. <br/><br/>Before he could think better of it, he leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Logan's cheek, placed the forgotten coffee cup on Logan's desk, before slipping quietly out of the room. <br/><br/>Sighing, Virgil turned, setting his course for the red door at the end of the hall. Cracking it open slightly, Virgil peered in. The sight that greeted him was too adorable for words. <br/><br/>Roman seemed to be healing up nicely, judging by the lack of black and blue decorating his face. Janus was lying beside him, tongue bleping out rhythmically as he slept, one arm draped over Roman's torso, and another clutching his shirt. Remus was curled up on Roman's legs protectively. He opened an eye at the sound of the door. Virgil smiled. </p>
<p>"Night, Rem." <br/><br/>Remus didn't reply, merely shutting his eye again, so Virgil took that as his cue to leave. But not before snapping a phone. <br/><br/>That was his new wallpaper for sure. <br/><br/>He headed to Patton's room next, finding him spread out like a starfish, covered in the millions of stuffies that he owned. He mumbled incoherently, hugging a cat stuffie to his chest. He snuck in to tuck the sheets around the Side, much like how he'd done for Logan. <br/><br/>Satisfied, Virgil made his way back to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He perched himself on the counter, nothing but the kettle and his thoughts for company. <br/><br/>Maybe not sleeping wasn't so bad. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I write this whole chapter just for the end scene. Yes, yes I did.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>Take care and stay safe!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>